The present invention relates to testing computing systems, and more specifically, to testing computing systems that support various levels of virtual architectures.
A systems complex, sometimes called a “Sysplex” or “mainframe” or “server” is one or more processors joined into a single unit, sharing the same Sysplex name and data sets. A Sysplex may also be referred to generally herein as a computing system. Sysplexes can be broken down into logical partitions (LPARs) each running its own operating system.
Some computing systems include provisions that allow them to behave in the same manner as previous versions of the computing system. Such an ability allows an end-user of the computing system to utilize a legacy architecture in one or more partitions while newer features can be used in other partitions. Accordingly, in any given computing system that supports LPAR's, several different architecture levels may be operated simultaneously.
Within the same LPAR, it is possible to define multiple virtual architecture levels that include current and legacy architectures. Depending on certain settings, the current partition can appear as a legacy machine (i.e., can behave as n-m level; where n is current machine level and m is a digit showing the number of backward levels) or remain as a current base machine.
Virtual architectures allow end users the liberty to use legacy architecture in some partitions while newer features can be used in other partitions.
Dynamic configuration that allows testing different levels of the basic machine is challenging. It requires, in the worst case, manual interaction to modify machine features to the target architecture to be tested.